


Car Shopping

by camshaft22



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max needs some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, not even my car. No spoilers but definitely based after episode 2. 01.

"You want me to what?"

"I require some assistance on deciding which color my new car will be. After driving your impressive car, I sold my fossil collection for a down payment on one. But I can not decide on a color."

"Like mine? No. You can't do that."

Dr. Bergman frowned slightly. "Why not? I enjoyed the feel of power I received behind the wheel. I would like to have one."

Danny looked over at Steve's Desk, where that bastard was trying not to laugh. "Will you help me out here?"

"Sure, Danno," Steve said with a smirk as he looked into Max's eyes. "I think it would be good in black."

"No! Not that kind of help! Look, Doctor, you're not supposed to get a car like your buddy's. It goes against the Bro Code."

Steve lost it. "The Bro Code?" he asked, laughing.

"Yes!" Danny said, glaring at the traitorous bastard. "The Bro Code. You don't get a car like your buddy! It's just... it's not right!"

Dr. Bergman looked confused. "But why? I would think that you would want someone to have the same car as you do so that you could both enjoy them."

"Yeah, but no. You don't get cars like your buddy. It just isn't right."

"I'm your buddy?"

Danny looked at Max. "Yeah, of course you are. We're friends."

Max smiled then looked at him with a nervous expression. "But I really like your car. I was thinking of getting one just like it..."

Danny sighed. "Are you sure you don't want a Mustang instead? They're great cars too."

"I'm quite firm in my decision."

"Fine. But Sliver is off limits. And so is black. Yours can't look cooler than mine."

FIN


End file.
